Sister of a Traitor
by StingEucliffexx27
Summary: Elena wasn't the only girl in the Vongola. There was someone else. That someone was a girl who stopped at nothing to do what was right. That someone believed that the Vongola could help a lot of people. That someone was the sister of a traitor. And that someone… killed Elena. T, just in case.


**Me: Gah! I know I should be updating other fics, but I just get so many ideas, seriously!**

**Details:**

**Pairing/s:**** Giotto x Oc**

**Summary:**** Elena wasn't the only girl in the Vongola. There was someone else. That someone was a girl who stopped at nothing to do what was right. That someone believed that the Vongola could help a lot of people. That someone was the sister of a traitor. And that someone… killed Elena.**

Chapter 1

I was awoken from my peaceful slumber. "What the hell…?"

"That is not the way a noble should act, roza," a familiar voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw my brother. "Oh, shush. Where are we headed to, fratello?"

"Have you forgotten the ball that we have to attend?" he asked me, opening my curtains, and letting the light inside.

I hissed and hid under the covers. He chuckled at me and said, "Dress up already, Daniella. I'll wait for you here."

"Fine…" I grumbled, reluctantly getting out of bed and getting the dress that my mother had prepared for me.

"Do you need me to call a maid to help you?" he asked. "You see, Sofia, your maid, has a day off today. I forgot to mention that to mother."

"I'm not a helpless damsel in distress, Daemon." I said, sticking my tongue out at him childishly and heading inside my bathroom. I heard him chuckle again before I shut the door and began to dress up.

"Sure, whatever you say, sorella." 

After I had finished dressing up, Daemon and I went out of the house and came to our carriage. Daemon let me in first before he did.

"What a gentleman…" I said with disbelief.

"Well, at least I have manners," he said in a joking manner.

"Why can't mother go instead?" I asked, trying to change the topic of the conversation.

"She has many things to do today, sorella. The least we could do to assist her is to go in her place." Daemon explained.

"I don't want to… I hate wearing gowns…" I whined.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You won't get a husband if you act like that." Daemon commented.

"I don't care… I don't want to get married…" I sighed, looking out the window, softly gasping. "But, if I have to marry to live in that place, then why not?"

Daemon turned around, looking at what I was staring at.

It was a huge white mansion. From the gate we were entering, there was a fountain before we could get to the doors of the mansions. There were different types of flowers blooming around, and I saw some horses galloping around a bit far away from where we were.

The carriage stopped and the coachman opened the door for us. "Master Daemon, Mistress Daniella, we have arrived."

Daemon stepped out first and held out a hand. I took it as I stepped down the carriage. Our hands were still intertwined as we entered the mansion. There was a boy, probably a few years older than I was, who led us to the main hall, where the ball was held. There were already some other people there.

Daemon and I went around, greeting some people who we recognized as mother's business partners.

"Good afternoon, Mister Granata." I greeted along with Daemon.

"Good afternoon to you, too, Daemon, Daniella." Mister Granata said. "Where is your mother? I was hoping to be able to have a word with her…"

"Mother is rather busy, Mister Granata." Daemon replied. "That is why we are here in her place."

"Ah, I see." Mister Granata said.

After flitting about with other people, and with more people arriving, the event finally started.

A man stepped on the stage and spoke through the microphone. "Welcome, dear guests. I would like to thank you all, on behalf of the entire Fuoco Famiglia, for taking the time to come here."

I tuned the guy out as I stared at the marshmallows beside the chocolate fountain. _Oh my dear sweet marshmallows… Come to mama!_

"Daniella," Daemon said.

"Yes?" I responded innocently.

"I know you weren't listening." Daemon said. "But, it doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is that you don't eat too much, ok? I'll be going around first. Don't leave the mansions or don't go out of the hall without telling me, ok?"

"Yes, sir…" I said sarcastically as I made my way towards the marshmallows. I ran a toothpick through one and dipped the marshmallow in the fountain. I took a bite and sighed contentedly. "Oh, my lovely marshmallow~ You taste so good~"

"They taste better if you dip them in the strawberry fountain," a voice said.

I turned around and saw a guy with golden blonde hair and light orange eyes smiling at me. Thankfully, not in the psychotic or perverted manner… "Chocolate tastes better…"

He shook his head, chuckling. "How do you know it does when you haven't tasted it yet?"

I shrugged. "Because chocolate rules."

He took a marshmallow and dipped it in the strawberry fountain. He handed it to me, saying, "Go on. Try it."

I stared at the strawberry coating with a tiny glare, before accepting it and taking a bite. My eyes widened slightly as my jaw dropped. "It… it…"

"Yes?" the guy asked me.

I hugged him and squealed lightly. "It tastes so good!"

He was tense for a while, before relaxing, awkwardly patting my shoulder. "You're welcome?"

I let go and grinned. "Sorry about that. I know, it's unladylike… But I got used to doing that to my brother."

"It's fine," he said. "Since you liked it, you should try combining strawberry and chocolate together."

I nodded, trusting him. _This guy has good taste~ I'm sorry, strawberry, for not accepting your deliciousness a while ago~_ I dipped half of the marshmallow in strawberry and the other half in chocolate. Eating it, I grinned. "You're awesome, Mr. Strawberry Guy."

"Strawberry Guy?" he asked.

"I just dubbed you that because you seem to like strawberry, judging by your facial expression when you told me about it a while ago." I said. "My name's Daniella."

"I'm Giotto," he said. I reached out a hand to shake his, but he took my hand and kissed the back of it. And for some reason, I didn't blush. Maybe I'm too used to guys…

"Nice to meet you!" I said happily.

"Same," he said.

We were talking about our favourite combinations for marshmallows (A/N: Giotto could give Byakuran a run for his money, well, probably. Byakuran _is_ the expert...). His had mostly strawberry in them, along with several other ingredients. Mine were the opposite, chocolate.

"Giotto, if I'm not disturbing you or anything, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine," a beautiful girl said.

"Ah, yes, of course." Giotto said. "It's been a pleasure chatting with you, Miss Daniella."

"Same here." I said as I watched Giotto walk away with the girl. 

When my brother came back, he started pulling me towards the exit, and he seemed rather excited.

"What's up? Wait, did you even tell Fuoco Primo that we were leaving?" I asked him as we stepped inside our carriage. He whispered something to our coachman as the carriage started moving. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I met a rather interesting person a while ago, when I was gone." Daemon explained. "He is a nice person, and I am going to work with him. In fact, we are headed towards his place right now."

"Oh…" I said. "You can't give me time to change?"

"No," Daemon said. "If I find the place safe, we will reside there."

"What!?" I exclaimed. "_We_!?"

"Yes, we." Daemon repeated. "I'd like to keep you safe by myself."

"Safe from who?" I asked.

"Just… some people," he replied.

"You'd better explain to me, Daemon." I insisted.

"Well, the guy I'll be working with knows you, so I'm sure it'll be alright with you."

"And the guy is…?" I asked.

"Giotto Vongola."

_Eh? Mr. Strawberry Guy's last name means 'clam'?_

**Me: I couldn't help it TT^TT I was reading the Shimon Arc again and checking on a story of mine on Wattpad when I got this idea. **

**Anyhow, please REVIEW! **


End file.
